


The One Who I Want

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Happy, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has been a Revenger for the last one hundred and fifty years and he's been dating Loki for ten of them. He's happy and having the best time of his life; he just doesn't expect that Loki is suddenly going to make things even better for him.





	The One Who I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anny_Franny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Franny/gifts).



> WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY _150TH FROSTIRON FANFIC_ :O!! Such a milestone!
> 
> I wrote a little ficlet for my 100th fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173441) that dealt with anniversaries and happy, fluffy FI. I wasn't sure what to do for the 150th story but a conversation with **Anny_Franny** gave me my answer and not just for this, but for my 200th story as well... although, that won't be for a bit ^^;'
> 
> But I really hope you all like it! (especially you, Anny_Franny, I tried to fit in a few things you mentioned liking in FI fics ;P And again, thank you so much for your help!) Thanks for sticking around so long and continuing to read my works everyone. You're all incredibly wonderful ♥

Tony had been made immortal a hundred and fifty years ago.

He wasn’t the only one Bruce, Rhodey, Peter and Stephen Strange had all been given and accepted a golden apple from Thor for their heroic deeds. Peter and Stephen were on Earth, keeping it protected and maintaining diplomatic relations with the other realms while Rhodey, Bruce and Tony had all become part of the Revengers.

It had been a brilliant century and a half, made even better for Tony in the last decade. Tony and Loki had been dancing around each other for most of that century, never quite managing to spark into something _more_ \- not until Loki became a permanent Revenger rather than disappearing off into space every few months. He also became Tony’s magic teacher, spending days and long evenings helping Tony master the seidr that had been long dormant inside him.

The sexual and romantic tension had been thick in the air between them as they continued to work in such close quarters, but it wasn’t until late one night--a year into Tony's magic lessons--that they’d been in Loki's room on the ship and swapping stories over drinks. They’d fallen silent in the middle of a conversation, looking at each other and hesitating before Loki had hissed an expletive under his breath, something in the realm of ‘ _fuck it_ ’ before he was kissing Tony. 

From there, they quickly wound up in bed, something that they continued to do every few nights. It found them spending a few uncertain months not sure what the other man wanted, but when the Revengers had been in a battle that nearly killed them all, they’d finally sat down and _spoken_ about what they sought; specifically a long-term, committed relationship.

Ten years later, they were still going strong.

It wasn’t to say there weren’t a few bumps in the road, but they always worked through them. They cared too much for each other to ever let an argument, a fear, another person or an enemy get between them.

Although lately, Loki was more agitated than happy; he was distracted but wouldn’t say why, he was also getting furious every time some new enemy or problem decided to interrupt them. Normally, it was part and parcel of everyday life that while you were on the Revengers ship, privacy was limited and disruptions were frequent.

If Thor shouted for Tony, he would drop everything to see what was wrong, because more often than not, a delayed reaction could mean a small problem becoming enormous. If Bruce called for Loki, he teleported to him in an instant, because there were many artefacts and objects in the lab that could turn deadly and they didn’t need another vicious plant trying to eat them all.

It was why, when Tony had to postpone their magic lesson for the third night in a row to try and fix a problem with the guidance system, Tony had assumed Loki would be put out but understand. He didn’t expect Loki to teleport into the bridge of the ship, five minutes after gaining the message, his magic crackling angrily.

“Loki?” Thor asked, sounding confused and concerned. “Are you... well?”

Tony had poked his head out from beneath the console to find Rhodey and Thor had paused their discussion to stare at Loki with bewilderment. Tony also took a moment to simply take in the _glory_ of the mage wearing one of Tony’s favourite formal outfits. It was a long-sleeved deep green shirt buttoned down the centre, falling to just above his knees and embroidered with gold and black threads. The pants underneath were black and Loki’s long hair was artfully styled away from his face. He looked _stunning_... apart from the dark scowl on his face. He honestly looked like he wanted to slaughter something.

Edging out carefully from beneath the console, Tony wiped his hands on a cloth while cautiously asking, “Babe, you okay?”

Loki glared at him before stalking over to stand directly in front of him. “ _Three times_ ,” he gritted out. “I have attempted this _three times_ , and I am through with waiting!”

Tony had stared at Loki in bewilderment and was about to look at Rhodey or Thor for guidance, maybe ask Loki for a bit more clarification, when suddenly Loki just... _kneeled_.

Tony’s eyes flew wide and his heart started to pound as the mage held his hands cupped before him where a piece of silk appeared. It rested over his palms in elegant layers; one end of it was green before merging into gold and then into red at the other end, but it was what was resting in the centre that had Tony’s breath leave him in a rush.

It was two elegant rings; two _wedding bands_ wrapped in the _Asgardian wedding silk_ that had been made in _their colours_ and would tie their hands together during an Asgardian bonding ceremony.

“I wish to have you as my Asgardian lifebonded,” Loki told him his voice quiet but filled with raw affection. “I wish to have you as my Midgardian husband.” His green eyes were locked on Tony. “I wish to have _you_ , Anthony, for the rest of my life.”

Tony swallowed around a dry throat, his heart somersaulting in his chest and his hands trembling as he reached out and touched the rings. The moment he felt smooth metal under his hands, he was smiling, letting out a rough laugh as he looked down at his lover. 

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I want you too. _Yes_ , I’ll marry and bond to you, Loki.”

Loki was on his feet in an instant, his hands grasping Tony’s and pressing the silk between them. Tony hurriedly clutched the rings so they wouldn’t fall to the floor, and when Loki kissed him, Tony kissed him back just as passionately. 

He didn’t even hear the clapping and cheering for a good few moments but when he did, Tony broke the kiss and looked to the side. He saw Rhodey and Thor beaming widely and Tony flushed slightly as they applauded them. Tony couldn’t stop his own smile from forming as Loki pressed his lips to the side of Tony’s head with fierce affection. In fact, Tony felt so happy, he felt like he might burst. He couldn’t stop a bright chuckle from escaping him as he shifted to look back up at Loki whose face was equally flushed and overflowing with joy. 

Tony had no idea what romantic, highly thought out plan Loki had devised and planned to use in order to ask him, but he honestly didn’t care, he didn’t think _anything_ could be better than this moment right now. Their first kiss had been a rash decision on Loki's part and it had placed them in a decade long relationship. His rash decision _now_ had found them in the middle of the ship with their hands wrapped in bonding silk as Tony held tight to their wedding rings and pressed himself close to Loki. 

This, right here, right now was perfect in every way and it made Tony feel such utter adoration for the other man.

It found him grinning up at Loki as he stared at the love of his life--his _fiancé_ and let the happiness and excitement flood through every part of him.

This was, without a doubt, the best day of Tony Stark’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Happy marriage proposals with exasperated Loki whose candlelit, romantic room keeps being left unused so he decides _nope, fuck it, I wanna have him as my fiancé **now** , I don't care where I do it anymore_. I couldn't resist the cuteness of his impatience, and I hope you liked it too!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **And if you want to see/check out more of my writing** I am on tumblr [here](https://elizabethhollowswriting.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come say hi, I have some exciting things happening soon :)


End file.
